kitty's story
by shadowjess
Summary: a story between one of my oc's kitty and sasuke uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Soon a new member will join. Soon a new life will live. Soon a new life will die.

▒a new member shall be joining us soon sasuke-kun and you shall look after her▓ he spoke, demanding his request as he spoke firmly at the young uchiha boy as he watched his every movement as he walked across the stone floored room and lean against the wall.

▒Her?▓ the uchiha questioned his leader as he lifted his head to his glance.  
▒Yes┘her┘she is known as kitty and she will be your student while she stays here▓.

Uchiha▓s pov

As I walked into the meeting room within the sound walls, my master and leader spoke to me roughly telling me about a new person that shall be joining us soon. ▒Her?▓ I questioned him. A girl was joining us...why would he need a female to join us in our training. Right in the middle of my training┘my training to get my revenge and now I▓m being told that I am to look after this ▒kitty▓ girl┘how am I meant to get my revenge if I▓m looking after this girl?.

Orochimaru watched me as I leaned against the fall as I listened to him speck that the kitty girl will be arriving within a few days. ..if she was so important...why isn▓t she here now.

Orochimaru pov

I watched sasuke-kun as his face darkened when I mentioned that the new member was a girl┘ and more to the fact that he will be taking care of her.  
▒Two days she will be here┘you will meet her at the gates at sunrise to great her and her escorts▓. He answered obediently, turned and started to walk towards the door.  
▒Oh┘and sasuke-kun┘treat her with respect┘she▓s from an accident extinct clan▓ I quickly announced to him as he put his hand on the door to leave. I saw his twitch slightly with the word respect┘I know he wont┘but it▓s about time he learned respect for someone other then himself.

A few days pasted since the news of the new arrival as told to the uchiha. At the morning the uchiha woke up a few hours before sun rise and trained. Practising with his katana training with his team-mate one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Suigetsu.

▒Isn▓t that girl meant to be here soon?▓ the blue haired swordsmen asked the raven haired uchiha as he pointed out that over the horizon the sun was about to rise. The uchiha didn▓t answer as he just walked off to the village gates to meet his new ▒pupil▓.

Uchiha▓s pov

After about a hour of training with one of my so called ▒team-mates▓ he spoke about the girl I was meant to meet soon at the gates. I walked away without replying and headed towards the village gates to see this ▒kitty▓. What kind of name is kitty anyway┘ was it a code name or something.  
I arrived at the gates and was made to wait until the sun was in view over the village. Looking into the Forrest which surrounded the village I saw three figures into the distance. The one in the middle looked like they were being dragged by the other two, I guessed that the middle one must have been this ▒kitty▓┘she didn▓t really look like a kitty to me┘more like a servant girl┘why did he expect me to give my respect to this girl when she was nothing more then a servant.

After a few minuets the three visitors arrived at the gate. Two men, one girl. The uchiha walked towards the visitors and glanced down to the girl. She had messy brown hair with small black highlights in them, short hair which partly covered her eyes. She was small and extremely thin, probably didn▓t eat much or she wasn▓t fed. One of the men looked at the uchiha.

▒Are you here to take her?▓ he questioned. The uchiha just nodded slightly as one of the men picked the girl up and threw her to the uchiha like an old broken toy. Used and never fixed back to its original state. The uchiha glanced down to the girl which was just thrown at him and noticed that on her head was a red headband with small cat ears that looked like they were handmade and glued on. He moved her so she was on his back and looked towards the men. The men just looked at him and disappeared without a word leaving the girl with him.

Sasuke▓s pov

These men had just left without a word and left this girl with me┘she looks ill and her weight looks dangerously thin. Her brown hair covers her eyes and I moved her onto my back and began to walk back to the sound▓s main hall. She was alive┘and by the sound of her breathing healthy as well┘she didn▓t look like it though.

I start to wonder what she had been through. Most of her dress had been replaced with bandages suggested that she was miss treated.I glanced back at her while I carried her into the village. Her hair covered her eyes as she looked weakly in front of me at the village hall were I was walking to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty▓s pov

Where am I going? I was being taken somewhere┘somewhere new, somewhere far away from my master. After hours of walking within the darkness, as the sun came up we reached the gates of a village. At the gates I saw a figure, a boy┘not much older then me with raven hair, tall┘but saying that I was quite small for my age. The boy and the men who brought me here talked and I was thrown to him. He caught me. I was still tired from the travel and due to lack of food from the journey I passed out, but I could feel him move me to his back and walk.

Hour▓s kitty slept in the warmth of a room with a pair of coal black eyes watching other her. Her breathing was slow, soft and quite as if she wasn▓t breathing at all. He looked out of the window, ▒foggy▓ he muttered as he looked out into the muggy air. She stirred. Slowly opening her eyes she quickly glanced around the room taking in everything she could see and slowly stood up while wincing. Sasuke turned his attention to her as he quietly stood up and walked to stand next to the wooden bed she laid in.

Sasuke▓s pov

She woke up after I believe to be four or maybe five hours. I saw her eyes glance round the room taking in her new environment and wince as she rose from her sleep.  
She looked at me as I stood next to the bed, I could tell by the look in her eyes , over and over again she was thinking ▒not again▓. I sat down slowly trying not to startle her as her reddy-orange eyes watched me, the look of fright was in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty▓s pov

I looked carefully at the raven haired boy wondering if he was my new master. Although....he. Seemed abit young....could only be a bit older then I am. 'Who...are you' I spoke weakly due to the lack of food in my body, questioning this boy. 'uchiha...sasuke' he replied in a cold way which only sent shivers slightly down my spin.' you must be kitty....' I nodded. He walked to the other side of the room and out of the door.

Sasuke▓s pov

*so...this is kitty...she doesn▓t seem that powerful...*. At the moment I started to question orochimaru's sense of judgment. Did he mean that this weak girl was meant to join the sound?...or has his old mind gone weak from age. Walking to the kitchen to fetch some food for the girl i passed my so called ▒team▓, karin, jugo and Suigetsu.

Orochimaru▓s pov

she had finically arrived. at her current condition she was weak I could sense that...but after some rest and a bit of training...the lost power of the clan of the gods could soon be mine.

The sound village was quite that day, a normal day. Orochimaru was doing paperwork as kabuto did his normal walk around the base and village. Sasuke was at a waterfall near to the village relaxing...or meditating he would tell Orochimaru. Before he had left he left a tray of food next to kitty's bed since she fell back to sleep after a long journey. 


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this one is shorter then the others

Slowly the girl opened her eyes for the second time and glanced around, spotting the food as she did on the small metal trey placed on the wooden table next to the bed. Slowly she sat up ,reaching out to the trey to only place her hand on a small red apple, picking it up she placed it next to her mouth and took a small bite out of it. After eating the food on the trey she stood on and paced herself round the room, then returning to bed to just glance out of the window. A large village coloured in black and grey. She sighed slightly as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. The door opened slowly as the uchiha returned from his ▒meditation▓ and stood in the doorway looking at her. ▒Come on▓ he spoke in a partly demanding voice.

Kitty▓s pov

To the tone of the boys voice I lifted myself off the bed and slowly walked towards him as he stood it the door way. He turned and walked down the corridor signing for me to follow him. I followed him out of the room and down the corridor until we came to a large wooden door.

He pushed the door open then stepped to the side letting me enter the room. Slowly I walked into the room after hearing a voice from inside calling to me. 


End file.
